carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoon Sado
Personality TBA Biography Anyone who saw Sado now would wonder what the hell happened to make his life go down such a horrid spiral. To anyone who knew him as a child or even as a young teen would be appalled at the life he lived now. How did the youngest son of one of the wealthiest lawyers in the country end up in a gang? Well, to anyone who knows the nit and grit of his life wouldn’t care about that. They’d simply wonder how he managed to survive this long. The youngest of three boys, Sado was always babied. His eldest brother was groomed to be an heir. The middle son was taught business matters and groomed to be a backup plan in case something should happen to the oldest. But as the youngest Sado was given ultimate freedom. He wasn’t strictly supervised, nor expected to do much of anything. The chances of him inheriting the family company were slim. If his older brother didn’t get it, then surely the next one down would. There was never a day in his life where Sado would’ve thought he’d be a true heir. Because of their wealth and the type of job their father had, the sons were home schooled. As a lawyer, their father put away many criminals and got on a lot of people’s bad sides. He accumulated a lot of enemies and having their sons in public school wasn’t an idea they were fond of. Their youngest child, however, a daughter named Seon was allowed to attend public schools. It wasn’t that they didn’t care about her well-being, necessarily. It was more to the fact that she would be less of a target. Or so they thought. Sado didn’t think it was a good idea and insisted that his younger sibling be homeschooled as well, but his suggestions fell upon deaf ears. Things were fine for years. All the male children hit adulthood without any troubles. The daughter was just on the brink of graduation when she was targeted by one of her father’s past jobs. They kidnapped her and tortured her, ultimately leading to her death but not before the demand for a ransom was put out. As any parents would, the Yoons agreed to pay the ransom and begged for their daughter’s safe return. If they wanted to see her alive ever again, they were to bring 3 billion Won to an abandoned factory building where the trade would be made. Once more, Sado urged his parents not to go. They assured him everything would be fine. They would have back up and a team ready to help should anything go wrong. The eldest son demanded to go as well, refusing to let his parents go on such a dangerous trip alone. To Sado, it all seemed ridiculous. It was clear that things wouldn’t be this simple. There was no way that that crazy man would let his sister go for such a small amount of money, not when they knew his identity and especially when they were bringing in backup. He wanted nothing to do with this. He didn’t particularly have a death wish, but he couldn’t stand by and watch his family walk into certain death. He’d soon come to regret his decision when his suspicions proved to be correct. The man wasn’t planning on letting Seon go. In fact, he’d already killed her and planned to simply lure the family in and kill them too. The backup was good, in theory, but when their mother and father wandered into the building alone and never returned, it was clear that something had gone wrong. Sado and his brother remained in the car while the security guards and swat team rushed inside. Within a matter of minutes, the entire building went up in flames. No one was running out of the building. The air was filled with agonizing screams before everything went silent. Sado’s brother ran to the building, ready to dive into the flames to save anyone that may be left alive. Quickly and fiercely, the youngest brother grabbed him. He pleaded for them to escape. No one was going to survive inside the fire. Their best bet for survival was to go to the police and get help. And it seemed like someone was finally listening to him. For once, Sado thought maybe his words would actually be heard and further tragedy could be prevented. But as the two men made their way back to the car, a gunshot rang out and the next thing he remembered was falling to the ground. He awoke in a hospital room, surrounded by men in black suits. The young man, only 20 at the time, was greeted with devastating news. He was right in assuming no one would survive the fire. They found approximately eleven charred corpses among the rubble. He asked about his brother, about what had happened after they escaped. Only more bad news followed. It turned out that the building was a gang storehouse and upon hearing about the fire, members hurried over to check it out. When they arrived, they saw their place in flames and two well-dressed young men leaving the scene. Angry and on guard, they shot at the men. One of the bullets landing in Sado’s shoulder and another scraped past his arm. The four other shots fired all managed to hit his one remaining brother. The stomach, the thigh, the jugular, and the arm. Three places that practically guaranteed death. It was the first time Sado ever remembered crying. Within hours everything in his life had been taken away. His parents, his sister, both his brothers, and a large sum of their wealth as well. The only good that came from the tragedy was the inheritance. Because every beneficiary before him died as well, Sado received every single cent of the Yoon family fortune. This was supposed to be a good thing, he supposed, but he couldn’t help but grow angry. What good was money if he didn’t know how to use it? He’d never been taught the ways of business. He’d never been taught anything that would aid him now. He’d been left to his own devices for so long all he knew how to do was spend money on useless things. Two years passed and things were building up again. Sado was taught some of the ways of investing and running a company, but none of it interested him. He couldn’t care any less about keeping the business up and running. What was the point? A law-firm, yeah right. There was no sense of justice in the world so running a law-firm seemed like a big bucket of bullshit to him. At twenty-three years old, Yoon Sado had finally had enough. He put all of his money into five bank accounts and left. He left his family home and everything in it to rot in time. He left the company in someone else’s hands. But his final deed would be simple. As he trudged his way to the rooftop of his family’s company building, Sado felt a wave of relief wash over him. He could end things once and for all and maybe even be reunited with his family. When he reached the roof, he spotted a figure already there. They were standing on the edge, seemingly seeking the same fate he did. But he was only human. He rushed toward the woman, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her from the ledge. Hours passed, millions of tears were shed, and as the sun set the two people had managed to save each other. Things began to look up from there. Sado fell in love with the woman he’d saved and wished for nothing more than to protect her. He was young and couldn’t see the wolf in sheep’s clothing hiding right in front of him. He didn’t know it at the time, but she was a con-woman. She may have been serious when they met, but she soon craved more than just his attention. He hadn’t disclosed any information about himself, but it seemed she already knew. Everyone knew about the poor rich kid who lost and gained everything. He figured all of this had been a trap from the beginning that ultimately ended in him falling for her. Luckily, she didn’t manage to squeeze a single Won from him. He was young, but he wasn’t naive. She was pissed off and he was heartbroken. In a fit of rage, she charged him, armed with a knife and demanding money that she deserved. He’d been taught self-defense, but at the moment he panicked. With a gun in his hand and a bullet already loaded, he shot her dead. His first and only true love. After that, he felt like a ghost. At points he wondered if he truly was. He wandered the streets aimlessly until he stumbled upon some sort of gang initiation. He knew he wasn’t supposed to see it. He wasn’t supposed to be there. And he sure as hell wasn’t supposed to live after it. But luck was on his side for once. After being offered an ultimatum, Sado joined the gang. He was wealthy and gave a lot of his cash to them. He figured death was right around the corner for him, so giving his money away wouldn’t be a problem to him. Especially to a gang that was the embodiment of justice, something of which he crav It’s been a little over a year, and Sado finally feels at home. He’s scared. He’s fucking terrified. He doesn’t want to get close to anyone because he’s afraid he’ll lose them again, but he can’t help but feel safe with the people he’s become acquainted with. He’s a tough cookie, but also a softie at heart. All he wants is some place to fit in where he can live out his days happily. And he thinks that place might just be in the Jokers. Relationships Inspirations * Batman * Winnie the Pooh * Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul) * Amumu the Sad Mummy (League of Legends) Category:Male Category:The Jokers Category:Korean Category:Characters Category:Single Category:Heterosexual Category:Triggering